jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa Berk
: "Wyspa Berk. Jakieś dziesięć dni drogi na północ od Beznadziei i rzut beretem od Zamarzniesz na Śmierć. Taki równoleżnik, gdzie wszystko równo leży. Z wyjątkiem mojej osady, która stoi." - Czkawka, Jak wytresować smoka. Wyspa Berk jest niewielką wyspą na której rozgrywa się akcja filmu'' Jak Wytresować Smoka, oraz Jak Wytresować Smoka 2. Zamieszkana jest przez Wikingów z klanu Kudłatych Huliganów oraz ich smoki. Zwierzęta gospodarskie np: kury i owce oraz dzikie zwierzęta np: dziki. W książkach -> zobacz artykuł: Głuplandia W filmach : ''"Wyspa Berk. Przez dziewięć miesięcy w roku pada tu śnieg, przez resztę grad." - Czkawka, Jak wytresować smoka (film) : "Zima w Berk panuje przez większość czasu. Dopada cię w pełni, i nie chce puścić. " - Czkawka, Gift of the Night Fury : "Wyspa Berk. Jest nieco zbzikowane, a zabawy w tym "słonecznym" klimacie przyprawią was o odmrożenie śledziony" - Czkawka, Gift of the Night Fury : "Wyspa Berk. Życie tutaj jest wspaniałe. Smoki były kiedyś małym problemem, ale teraz wszystkie przeniosły się do nas. Wszyscy Wikingowie na grzbietach smoków - cały świat stał się o wiele większy." ''- Czkawka, Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 (film)'' Wyspa jest raczej okrągła, kształtem przypominająca owal, na mapie jest małym punktem. Jej bogactwo stanowi wiele atrakcji w postaci form geograficznych, takich jak skalne klify czy łuki, i wiele zielonych lasów. Tumblr mvbh058cG51rgx1dyo1 500.gif Tumblr mvbh058cG51rgx1dyo2 500.gif Tumblr mvbh058cG51rgx1dyo3 500.gif Tumblr mvbh058cG51rgx1dyo4 500.gif Tumblr mvbh058cG51rgx1dyo5 500.gif Tumblr mvbh058cG51rgx1dyo6 r1 500.gif Berk znane jest ze swojego mroźnego klimatu. Zima trwa około 9 miesięcy i jest śnieżna, mroźna i burzowa. Nad wyspą przechodzą regularne burze i zamiecie śnieżne.Burze może przewidywać wiking a mianowicie Wiadro . Jedną z takich zamieci możemy zaobserwować w serialu, w odc. Folwark zwierzęcy. System polityczny Wikingów opiera się na podziale na plemiona - na wyspie Berk żyje wyłącznie klan o nazwie Kudłaci Huligani, pod wodzą Stoika Wielkiego. Na wyspie Berk można wyróżnić dwa rodzaje zamieszkującej ją fauny: zwierzynę hodowlaną oraz wytresowane przez nich smoki. Spotkamy tu m.in. owce jak i kurczaki. Do najbardziej pospolitych gatunków smoków należą: Śmiertnik Zębacz, Koszmar Ponocnik, Gronkiel, Straszliwiec Straszliwy, Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, ale można spotkać tu także Nocna Furią, Gromogrzmota , Tajfumeranga , Wrzeńca czy Szepczącą Śmierć. Jedynymi znanymi gatunkami jakiejkolwiek flory na Berk są: Smoczy Kwiat, pożywienie Wrzeńca, powodujący poważną chorobę u pozostałych gatunków smoków i przywiezioną pewnego razu z podróży,objawy zaczynają się kichaniem a później jest gorzej, oraz Smoczymiętka - ziele które smoki bardzo lubią oraz można nią uspokoić smoki. Do znanych na wyspie Berk miejsc należą: *wioska : ''"Moja osada, która stoi. Od siedmiu pokoleń zresztą, a mimo to wszystkie budynki są nowe." - ''Czkawka Wioska Berk stanowi centrum wyspy. Tu mieszkają wszyscy Wikingowie z plemienia Kudłatych Huliganów. W wiosce stoją budynki, każdy z nich odbudowywany co pewien czas, kiedy niszczyły go smoki podczas swoich ataków. Każdy dom jest ozdobiony wizerunkiem smoka. Do najpopularniejszych należą głowy: Śmiertnika Zębacza, Zębiroga Zamkogłowego czy Gronkla. Smoki, oswojone przez Wikingów, często śpią na dachach domów a oswojone np:szczerbatek w środku *Twierdza - miejsce spotkań, wspólnych posiłków, lekcji i obchodów świątecznych wszystkich wikingów,jak i również miejsce obrony przed przeciwnikiem lub zamiecią. *Dom Wodza - dom zamieszkany przez Stoika Wielkiego oraz jego syna Czkawkę ze smokiem Szczerbatkiem i Thornadem - smokiem wodza *Kuźnia Pyskacza; *Dom Pleśniaka; *Smocza Arena (obecnie Smocza Akedemia); *Krucze Urwisko - miejsce, w które miała spaść upolowana przez Czkawkę Nocna Furia *Zatoczka - w Zatoczce przebywał Szczerbatek, kiedy ukrywał się przed Wikingami. Nie mógł się stamtąd wydostać, ponieważ sam nie potrafił latać. W grze Wild Skies thumb|Mapa wyspy Berk w grze Wild Skies-> Zobacz osobny artykuł - Berk Village W grze Wild Skies wyspa Berk jest podzielona na wiele ciekawych miejsc, z których każde zamieszkane jest przez inne gatunki smoków, rosną w nich różne typy roślin, które można zbierać, i można między tymi miejscami podróżować na swoim smoku. Na geografię wyspy Berk w grze składają się: Berk Village (Wioska Berk), Niedostępna Zatoczka (Unlandable Cove), The Great West Ocean (Wielki Wschodni Ocean), Wrecker's Reef (Zrujnowana Rafa), Lava-Lout Island (Wyspa Ociekająca Lawą), The Woods That Howled (Wyjący Las), Badmist Mountain (Góra Mrocznej Mgły), Zatoka Czarnego Serca (Black Heart Bay) oraz Urwisko Dzikich Smoków (Wild Dragon Cliff). W grze School of Dragons Berk jest jedną z trzech głównych lokalizacji w grze School of Dragons. Jest to główna wioska, w której mieszkają Wikingowie. Dostać się do niej można za pomocą Taxi, statku lub własnego smoka. W Berk znajdują się takie obiekty jak: *Great Hall (Twierdza) *Store (Sklep) *Taxi (środek transportu, który stanowi smok Drzewokos) *Statek transportujący do Szkoły *Miejsca do połowu ryb Berk zimą.jpg Berk village.jpg Wikingowie.jpg|Wikingowie w wiosce Berk Berk school.jpg Berk zimą.jpg Berk.jpg krebere 1.JPG krebere 2.JPG krebere 3.JPG krebere 4.JPG krebere 5.JPG krebere 6.JPG Tumblr mvbh058cG51rgx1dyo1 500.gif Tumblr mvbh058cG51rgx1dyo6 r1 500.gif Tumblr mvbh058cG51rgx1dyo5 500.gif Tumblr mvbh058cG51rgx1dyo4 500.gif Tumblr mvbh058cG51rgx1dyo3 500.gif Tumblr mvbh058cG51rgx1dyo2 500.gif Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Wyspy Kategoria:Wild Skies